All guys love aprons!
by Salted Bottom Cracker
Summary: 2759 Tsuna Seme Fic, 10 Yers later, a 10th anivery and Gokudera, Tsuna's loyal house keeper, gets Tsuna's mind wondering into a lustful state


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn & **DO NOT **profit from this ^^

This story is Yaoi, if you don't like that don't read it ^^

I am not a writter, I have no writing skills what-so-ever, but my friends seemed to like it, so I'm posting it! 「I don't mind critiques, but I will probably be to lazy to fix it sorry XD;」  
>[Ps this is a re-upload, had to delet my old account for personal reasons]<p>

**This is a Tsuna Seme case :3**

* * *

><p>Tsuna flung through the door after a long day of his Mafia business. Fwam, a secound later a drained Tsuna lands onto the couch, as well as being greeted by a silver haired man wearing a pink apron with bunnies on it, and nothing else but a pair of bunny slippers to match.<p>

Gokudera: "Tenth! Tenth! You're finally back! What did they do to you!" Gokudera Rushes over to Tsuna's side and holds him by his arms "Whoever it is tell me I'll beat them up for you!"  
>Tsuna: Slightly smiles and giggles "Its nothing Gokudera, just continue with what you're doing, i'll justsit here, though... I am a little hungry."<p>

Gokudera gets up and rushes for the kitchen. "O-Okay Tenth!" ～must fufill the Tenths needs before going any further!～ "Don't mind me I'll finish the pancakes and dishes before you can get up!" The Tenth looks like he had a hard day today though...I wonder if anything bothered him...

While Gokudera's cooking, Tsuna stares admiring Gokudera's buttox, but then turns his attention to the coffee table reaching and grabbing a Shounen Jump manga that happen to be there, wondering 'Did...Gokudera forget what today was?' Glanicing over at Gokudera some more.

"Hey Gokudera, this is the new issue right?"  
>"New? OH yes yes that I picked it up this morning I didn't get a chance to look at it but you can do that, Tenth should be the first to lay his hands on it anyways!"<p>

If this was back in the days of school, Tsuna would have thought nothing of it, but a simple friendly gesture, but it had been 10 years since their Tenth Aniversery of being together, and Gokudera's still playing around as if they're nothing more then friends!

'Hey Gokudera-_kun_..." getting up and walking to the kitchen, grabbing a hold of Gokudera from behind and cuddling. "I thought you said you'd be done _before_ I could get up? Do you still hold yourself to those words?"

Gokudera a bit alarmed by the suddenness, drops his arms to his sides. "Tenth...? Wait a minute...is this a trick question!" Tsuna starts snuggling more, Gokudera can just feel Tsuna's face seducing him, even without having a glance at his eyes. Before he knew it he could feel something else pressed to his leg. "If you want... you can unwrap me you know, I've been waiting to be unwrapped by you all day... Tenth..."

Tsuna "Huhh! What! U-u-unwrap you!" unable to fully comprehend what Gokudera said all of a sudden,～Besides...Gokudera wasn't even wearing muuch to begin with...its not like there's much to unwrap... Wait does this mean he possibly didn't forget after all!

"Well you did seemed rather exhauted so I didn't want to rush you Tenth..." He turns around smirking "But, maybe you arn't as exhausted as I thought, right? Because just now, didn't I..."

Tsuna ～He...he noticed!～ "Well I can explain that..." ～Actually no I can't! ～

Noticing the look on Tsuna's face Gokudera decided to drop it, and lean in closer to the Tenth "If you ever need someone to relieve your, er stress, you know I'm right here"

Tsuna began pointing over at front of the couch "G-Gokudera...could you get that dirt on the floor right there."

Gokudera starting panicking "DIRT ON THE FLOOR! BUT TENTHHH! I was sure made the floor Spotless just for you this morning! Te-...nth...hold on, I thought just a secound ago.. you were trying to-"

"GOKUDERA! Clean it please just clean it!" Tsuna began blushing intensely.

"Well..if you say so Tenth..." Gokudera got up and got a dustpan from the kitchen, headed back, and started sweeping on his hands and knees. Tsuna walked over to the couch and sat to one side and sat back down while stairing at Gokudera.

Gokudera started noitcing sme dirt in front of Tsuna's feet and began to sweep there.

"Gokudera, when we were younger could you ever imagine us being together like this?"

"I- always hoped a day would come, where I could take the best care of my boss!"

"Ummmm Gokudera this is rather hard to say, with you doing so much cleaning, but I think there's another spot you missed..."

"there is! I'm a failure Tenth! I'm so sorry Tenth! Where is it! I'll get to it right away!" No wonder the Tenth stopped trying anything.

Tsuna started fakely coughing And got up behind Gokudera grabbing his man part.

"If you leave your present open like that, and what am I suppose to unwrap? And your knees... who gives someone a dirty present?"

Gokudera blushes in alarm "Tenth I'm s-sorry! I can go take a shower!"  
>"Oh no Gokudera! I-ts fine, besides, I don't mind if its dirty right <em>here<em>" Tsuna announced as her started rubbing on Gokudera more vigerously.

Gokudera "But Tenth if you do t-th-a-t...I'll get my aa-ah-apron dirty!" Though truth was he didn't even care, but at the same time, he was confused why the tenth was nly pleasuring him.

"But...Gokudera, I love the way you mark your clothing, why should I mind?"

"t-t-tenthh-ah?"

Tsuna giggled "Its fine it'll wash out, not like you'll go out in public in that right?"

Within a few secound Gokudera came in Tsuna's hand, Tsuna being quite surprized at how much was in his hand, was Gokudera saving up for their Aniversy?

Tsuna pulls the end of the bow in the back of Gokudera's apron, and sits on the couch with his legs spread apart. "You know Gokudera, if you want you can unwrap me too, afterall thanks to you I think your present might be dirty too..."

Gokudera "AH! I-I'll take care of that for you right away Tenth!" Gokudera tugs the zipper on Tsuna's pants down, while Tsuna started unbuttoning his top.

"Wait tenth let me do that!" Gokudera rose up rushing to undo everything on Tsuna's upper body before he could get to undoing the main course, but after he nearly finished, Tsuna pushed Gokudera flat on the couch, whom had a rather shocked expression on his face.

While sticking his finger inside of Gokudera "Its funny, you have more stamina now then you did when we were younger!"

～...The Tenth, what is he doing? Isn't this opposite compared to usual!～

Tsuna's expression turns pouty "is it okay if I enter you for once?"

Gokudera blushes while trying too hide his face from the Tenth with his hand.

Tsuna leans in closely to Gokudera's face "I love you, you know... d-don't you love me enough to let me try..." Kisses Gokudera, while undoing his pants and underwear wiith his other hand.

Gasping from breaking their kiss "it is okay, right Gokudera? I mean I'm as experi-"

Gokudera grasps his arms around Tsuna's neck looking extremely cheerful "T-t-tenth, I've been waiting for the moment you would ask!"

Tsuna turns his face to the side as burns into a bright red. "You-you were!" -well this makes me like 10 times more nervous!...What if I don't meet up to his standards!-

"What more could I love, but for my beloved boss to be inside me, with his wonderful body?" Gokudera smiled and looked deeply inside Tsuna's eyes, kissing him.

"Umphhh" Tsuna was caughtoff guard, but tried to re-apply himself and smiled back after they brooke off their kisss "Well you better be ready" Tsuna smirked even though he was a bit heisitant, and pushed himself into Gokudera.

"TENNNNTH Nnnn ahhh ahh T-tenthhhh" Gokudera started to moan, of course he knew Tsuna being the one inside of him would feel good, but it was much more then he was anticpating for, almost making him wish they could have done it this way sooner then their 10th Aniversy, but at the same time, what better time for the 10th to enter than on such a date.

But Tsuna paused for asecound "G-Gokudera! Are you okay!"

"T-tenth, d-dont stopp!"

"Are you sure?" Tsuna was very questionatanate, Gokudera sounded in pain.

"Tenth its so good, hurry continueee ahhh hahhh～" Gokudera was trying his best not to sound to breathly.

And with that Tsuna took then hint and continued to rock his body in and out of the man underneath him, even though it was rather emberessing to be complimented so much about the current situation.

After a few minutes went by Tsuna was getting really close to his limit "Gokudera...I'm I'm going tooo ah toooo ahhhh"  
>"In-inside me Tenth insid-a mee" Gokudera asked<p>

And within secound both of them were off spilling their bodily fluids on and in each other.

"ahahaha Look at us now Gokudera, we're worse off than before, you'll have more work ahead of you!" and Tsuna fell flat on top of Gokudera.

"I know I know" Gokudera smiled as he laid his hands againts Tsuna's back. "we should do it like that more often Tenth! I never knew the Tenth could be so skilled on the first time!"  
>"G-g-g-g-g-g-gokudera! Don't emberess me!" Tsuna slammed his face really hard on Gokudera's chest making him self get kind of woozy and eventually passing out.<p>

Later on Tsuna finds himself waking up on the couch alone -Where's Gokudera?-

"Tenth! You've finally awoken! You wore yourself out it seems, but look I got pancakes now you can fill your stomach! That must be why you fainted" Gokudera said as he walked around with absolutely nothing on, walkiign up to Tsuna.

"Here I'll feed you its the least I can do for you Tenth! Especially since you were the best! Wanna go for another round...in the shower after we're done eating Tenth"

"Gokudera!"

"Is that a yes or a no"  
>Tsuna blushed and turned his head "I'm not saying!"<p>

Gokudera went up nd kissed Tsuna's ear while whispering in it "I love you Tenth"

"I...I love you too!" Tsuna says as he chomps on the pancake Gokudera held in front of him.

* * *

><p>Zeee enddd :D<br>Sorrry if in anyway they seems too out of character, I was face palming myself over it ahahah XD;;


End file.
